Talia Seitel
|dancerID = Talia |image = Talia_Seitel_Instagram_late_2014.jpg |caption = |title = Talia Seitel |gender = Female |age = /10000000000-20010423/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 8th in 2014/2015 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125933120069 |height = 5' 1" (March 2015)http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125890374213 |adultheight = |born = April 23, 2001 http://websta.me/p/705014037212732301_231508749 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125781748549 |profession = Dancer Student Model |affiliations = Murrieta Dance Project |hometown = Murrieta, Californiahttp://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/126936245061 |parents = Jennifer Seitel (mother) |siblings = Kayla Seitel (sister) |grandparents = |spouses = |children = |friends = Alexandra Gonzalez Payton Sullivan Mackenzie Clemens Keara Nichols Elizabeth Rudisill Caylie Almada Tate McRae Kalani Hilliker Sophia Lucia Maddie Zieglerhttp://websta.me/p/914733039601882114_175444644 IG, 2015-02-06, posing with Kalani and Maddie: "#fbf to filming Dance Moms Love these two http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125782860357 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748339781 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/126935216453 Q: "Do you hate being compared to Maddie z" Talia: "I consider it a compliment actually. She's super sweet and a beautiful dancer" Brynn Rumfallo Kimmy Kopke Lucas Triana |loveinterests = |pets = |first = Guess Who's Coming to the Dance? |last = TBA }} is a dancer from the Murrieta Dance Project. Talia first performed as a guest of Abby's in the Season 4 preseason special episode. In Season 5, Talia performed a solo for her home studio against the Abby Lee Dance Company. She also performs in at least two group dances for the Murrieta Dance Project against the ALDC. In Dance Moms Season 4 *In Guess Who's Coming to the Dance? Abby said there are a lot of kids with a lot of talent. One of those kids was Talia. She performed her solo "Burning Up". Season 5 *In Hello Hollywood, Goodbye Abby, she competed with Murrieta Dance Project going against the ALDC. She was in the group dance "Unstoppable" that placed 1st overall and had a solo "Letting Go" that did not place in the Top 5 in the overalls. Appearances Season 4 *''Guess Who's Coming to the Dance?'' Season 5 *''Hello Hollywood, Goodbye Abby'' *''Maddie vs. Kalani'' Other information * Her mom used to dance, but she was paralyzed in a car crash when she was sixteen.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748208197 More info: http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/126883967301 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/126883999813 drives Talia to dance * Talia competed at The Dance Awards in NYC for Best Junior Dancer 2014, and came in 2nd place. (Sophia Lucia won).http://www.thedanceawards.com/results2014_bestdancers_nyc.php Talia had previously been named Mini Female Best Dancer in 2012.http://www.thedanceawards.com/halloffame_minifemale * Her home studio is owned by Erin Babbs, with Keara Nichols one of her teammates. * In the 2014/2015 season, Erin figured Talia was training twenty to twenty-five hours per week.Erin's audio in Hello Hollywood, Goodbye Abby, around 14:30 Talia figured it was twenty-three to forty hours, depending on the week, and around thirty on average.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125792601925http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125753848389 * She has danced since she was two, and with MDP since she was four or five.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748372037 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125817241157 * She attends a normal school.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125760383045 * She says being on Dance Moms was really fun.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125777499717 * Through early 2015, she was still maintaining a 4.0 in school.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125749756997 * She's never really talked to Abby.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748551493 * Talia isn't a regular viewer of Dance Moms.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748099653 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748830533 * She loves attending MDP, and says she would never leave.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748332869 http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125748102469 * She has done a lot of modeling for Pearl Yukiko. * She says she likes all the Dance Moms girls.http://ask.fm/talia_seitel/answer/125772010309 ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Group Dances Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here'. External Links * * http://websta.me/p/938834696140789727_175444644 IG (@taliaseitel) 2015-03-12: "taliaseitel Just made a new ask! Go ask me questions". With photo of account namebio of IG @taliaseitel on 17March2015: "Murrieta Dance Project PearlYukiko Girl paragraph breaks http://ask.fm/talia_seitel" * References Category:Murrieta Dance Project Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Brown Hair Category:Birthdays in April Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Guest Stars Category:2001 births Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:13 Year Olds